AceStriker33
is the 33th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary Miyuki, Cathy and Nancy, who loves ghost stories, decides to have Ethan take the test of courage at amusement park's haunted house upon realizing he have a fear of ghosts after watching horror movies. Meanwhile, Peina gets the same idea to steal Mokushenergy and causes strange things to happen around the haunted house after hearing them. Major Events *Ethan gains the full system slot of Saint Gauge and uses his Glorious Mode for the first time, allowing to performs Ivory Aromatase Tornado. *Three Haisha types appeared in this episode: C-Class, B-Class, A-Class, Mini, and S-Class Haisha monsters. *Haisha Nosferatu can create over twenty miniature version of himself at a time. Synopsis Noticing that Ethan have a fear of ghosts after watching some scary movies, Miyuki and Cathy suggests they all have a test of courage at the amusement park's haunted house to help them get over their fears. Catching onto this, Peina puts the haunted house under the spell of a S-Class Haisha monster. As Ethan's middle sister, Nancy, takes everyone on a tour of inside the haunted house, Ethan and Victor are confronted by lifelike horrors, although the others don't believe them at first. Soon, the entire house changes shape, and the AceStrikers soon realize this is the work of Peina. With the entire haunted house possessed by an S-Class Haisha monster Nosferatu, Ethan and Victor are scared left and right, which ends up causing Nosferatu to laugh, giving the AceStrikers the means to escape. Finding out that Nosferatu can't actually move because of its weight, Ethan overcome his own fear to awakening his Glorious Mode with the full system slot of Saint Gauge and uses his Ace-Cannonball along with Ivory Arrow and Glorious White Crest to destroy Nosferatu with his strong attack, allowing the AceStrikers to defeat it with ease. Cybergeddon repairs and enlarges Nosferatu alongside Catastrophe, which Crow Glider unable to attack due to hallucinations. When Equus Shuttle is captured by Nosferatu, Ethan finally get anger at it and flies at Nosferatu, breaking the hallucination spot and saves Miyuki. With Ethan's recovering from ghosts phobia, StrikerOh and Moonlight Armour combined into StrikerKaiser and defeats Nosferatu. Afterwards, the Ryoma remember something much scarier than any ghost; their unfinished soccer training business, cause everyone, except Miyuki, Rinshow and Ethan, to freaks out and run away screaming in horror. Ethan smiles at Miyuki as he told her that he planning for male fashion week project. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker *Rinsho Gamo / Silver Striker Allies *Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata *Sir Gear / Reiji Ookami Villains *Lord Azazel *Cybergeddon *Peina *Thanaz *Polemos *Haisha Monster: Nosferatu Secondary Characters *Cathriene Shirosora *Nancy Shirosora *Eiichiro Tokuyama Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime